


The Omega Club

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [14]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clint, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Rhodey, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve friends found out about his new and first boyfriend.<br/>Let the teasing begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel to [This Ring Symbolizes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2342138/).
> 
> I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as robotical engineering but in my world there is.

"So who is this guy that's got you all smiling lately." Sam asked. They were at the schools cafe, supposed to be studying but the conversation quickly got detoured to that little charm hanging around Steve's neck. The blonde blushed but couldn't keep the smile from breaching his lips as he thought about Tony. 

"I think he's imprinted on Ironman." Rhodey blabbed and Sam gasped. Steve could have strangled Rhodey. 

"Imprint my ass. He's moved in with him and if they're not banging them that's a crime." Bucky spoke up as he walked to the table and sat down, handing out the mochas he went to order for them. 

"We are not banging." Steve hissed, hoping to divert this conversation away from him and back to robotical engineering. 

"Oh come on, I totally called dibs in Iron Man last year." Sam said without any force behind his words. "But what's the sex like. I have to know." 

"There is no sex." Steve insisted again because it was the truth and he could feel his face getting even hotter. 

"It's okay, you can tell us." Bucky said and Steve swiped a piece of his Rocky Road Brownie. Bucky swatted his hands away and hovered over his treat. 

"We aren't screwing. Seriously." Steve said and Rhodey shook his head. 

"That's a damn shame." Rhodey said and his other two friends chuckled. Steve glared at them. 

"We're just courting okay. We haven't even gone on a date yet. He's taking me somewhere tomorrow night." Steve said then buried his head into his hands, wondering why he told his friends that. Sam oohed and grasped Steve's shoulders, shaking him a bit. 

"He's taking you out! Where?! What time?! I have to know!" Sam asked as if he were just as excited as Steve. And he probably was. They all were probably excited and happy for him. 

"I don't know. He hasn't told me. It's a surprise." Steve said honestly. Not that he would ever give them the chance to follow him and his date around while they tried to enjoy a romantic evening anyway. 

"Oh come on Steve, we won't go weird and stalk you two. Just tell us." Bucky nearly whined. Steve chuckled. 

"Sorry Buck but I really don't know." Steve said. His friends pouted. "So now that I'm thoroughly embarrassed, can we get back to our homework." Steve asked, hoping this was done and over with. 

"No, I still have a question." Rhodey said and Steve groaned. "So the courting gifts are supposed to represent something. What does the shield represent?" Rhodey asked. Steve had to smile again, reaching up to trace his fingers over the pendant. He blushed again as he spoke. 

"Well, he chose the colors because my birthday is on the Fourth of July." Steve said. 

"Aw, he remembered your birthday. I've never dated an alpha who could remember my birthday." Bucky said and Sam snorted. 

"That's a hell of a lot of alphas." Sam said. Bucky glared at him and threw a napkin at him. But he missed (somehow, Sam was right across from him) and hit Rhodey, who threw a napkin back. And soon there was a napkin throwing war. Steve had hoped it would be enough to distract them from him (his friends were easily distracted) but they soon calmed down and looked at him expectantly. With a sigh, Steve continued, 

"And he said that it represents the fact that he will always protect me and shield me no matter what." Steve finished, smiling fondly as he thought back to when Tony clasped the pendant around his neck. His friends awed, smiling in admiration. 

"I wish I had an alpha like that." Sam said, no doubt daydreaming about his own special someone. Steve laughed. 

"You do have an alpha like that. You and Bruce just happen to be dancing around each other." Steve said, the other two laughed. Sam would probably be blushing if his skin tone wasn't so dark and he shyly turned his head. 

"So yeah, back to this homework-" Sam started. 

"Ah-no wait, you're crushing on the hulk? Iron Man's best friend?" Bucky asked in excitement. 

"Uh, no, I'm his best friend. Bruce is just his alpha good friend who comes after me." Rhodey said and the three other omegas rolled their eyes. Steve was just glad that the attention was off of him. "You could double date with Steve and Tony." Rhodey added. Well it was nice while it lasted. 

"We are not dating, I'm not even crushing on Bruce. He's just a friend." Sam insisted. The other omegas rolled their eyes. 

" _Right_ " They drawled in unison. 

"But as much as I would hate to leave this conversation." Steve said sarcastically. "We really need to finish studying for this test we have in half an hour." 

"Isn't Iron Man and Hulk in that class with us." Bucky asked. Sam and Steve got real quiet as they opened their textbooks, pretending to be totally enthralled with their work. "Know what that means?" Bucky said, looking at Rhodey who nodded fervently and mischievously. 

"Best friends' interrogation party." Rhodey said, high fiving Bucky. Sam and Steve's eyes shot up at them. "Screw this, I'm going to class early." Rhodey and Bucky grabbed their stuffed and rushed out the door before Steve and Sam could think. The two quickly gathered their stuff and chased after them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
